Non pas lâches, juste amoureux
by lady draygone
Summary: Ils avaient mal réfléchi. Elle avait tout prévu et pourtant... Elle voulait le sauver, il voulait la sauver, ils n'avaient pas penser à se sauver autrement, ensemble... Non, ils n'étaient pas lâches, ils étaient juste amoureux...


Du feu et du sang. Des morts. Des blessés. Des sorts fusant de partout. Voilà quel tableau s'offrait à leurs yeux. Toute l'école était envahie par des hommes tout de noir vêtus, encapuchonnés, baguette brandie. Les aurors avaient tardés, l'Ordre également. Les élèves, en sécurité dans la Grande Salle ne l'étaient plus pour longtemps. Le parc ne ressemblait plus à ce vaste havre de paix, comme ils l'avaient tous connus. Le noir régnait. La lune, absente, avait préféré fuir ce spectacle de chaos. Les nombreux corps échoués sur l'herbe fraîche faisaient trébucher les combattants, ralentissant leur progression ou les sauvant d'un mauvais sort.

Hermione Granger se releva du torse de ce qui semblait être un mangemort au vu de sa cape et reprit sa course folle, évitant des jets de lumière et autres obstacles gisant à ses pieds. Elle ne savait trop où elle allait, se dirigeait à l'instinct, le cherchant désespérément, écoutant son cœur fou.

Elle quitta le parc dévasté, monta rapidement les quelques marches la séparant du hall et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du château. La bataille qui s'y déroulait n'avait rien à envier à celle qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Au contraire, les murs de pierre semblaient oppresser les opposants, les enfermant dans leur cage de noirceur et de vengeance. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de camp du bien et camp du mal. Il n'y avait plus que des ennemis, des âmes sombres, luttant pour leur vie et une victoire incertaine.

Hermione le chercha des yeux. Il n'était pas là, elle continua sa route, désarçonnant aux passages quelques masques d'acier. Elle passa devant les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle qui semblaient peiner sous les assauts de sombres sortilèges. Au moment d'emprunter le grand escalier, elle entendit des cris et parmi eux, cette voix. Sa voix…

Elle se détourna rapidement de sa trajectoire et prit les escaliers menant aux cachots. Elle les dévala plus qu'elle ne les descendit et déboula, alarmée, dans les sombres couloirs souterrains. Le silence tomba, oppressant, lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur la première dalle. Le froid régnant la saisit et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité plus profonde encore que celle du parc. Elle hésita un moment, mais résolue, s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait plus comme avant. Déjà six ans… Six ans qu'ils vivaient tous dans la terreur. Six ans qu'ils attendaient cette bataille… Six ans qu'ils se cachaient plus que jamais. Cette nuit verrait-elle leur libération? Et ce château qui avait vu naître leur passion les soulagerait-il enfin de leur fardeau?

Baguette tendue, elle était toute à sa réflexion, toute à la fois sur ses gardes, quand un bruit sonore brisa le silence l'environnant. Elle ne comprit pas, rien, quand une main froide comme la mort saisit la sienne, l'entraînant dans une course folle. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, se laissant guider dans ce labyrinthe de pierre, trop soulagée qu'elle était de l'avoir retrouvé. Il était toujours en vie. Elle l'était également. La situation aurait pu être pire. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière eux. Il accéléra, elle eut du mal à la suivre.

— D'autres arrivent par les cachots, l'informa-t-il haletant.

Elle voulut le regarder, mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher. Il la rattrapa sans cesser leur course. Subitement, il la poussa en avant au détour d'un couloir et lui libéra la main.

— Cours ! Lui cria-t-il.

Elle voulut lui crier que non, qu'elle restait avec lui mais la lumière baignant les escaliers menant au hall capta son regard. Pour la première fois da sa vie, elle l'écouta et se précipita vers la sortie, inquiète. Pourtant il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle en était certaine.

Le hall était encore plus bondé que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle chercha ses amis. Ne les voyant pas, elle s'engagea vers les étages. Elle y trouva le directeur du bureau des aurors qui vérifiait que plus aucun élève n'était en danger dans les parties supérieures du château. La voyant, il l'entraîna à son tour vers le rez-de-chaussée.

— Harry, l'appela-t-elle, ballottée au rythme de cette nouvelle course.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

— Ils sont tous là. Les derniers remontent des cachots.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit vivement dans ses bras.

— Nous serons les plus forts Hermione, lui murmura-t-il le menton sur ses cheveux. Retourne à l'infirmerie, ils ont besoin de toi.

— Non! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis plus utile à l'ordre qu'aux guérisseurs.

— Tu es leur meilleure médicomage.

— Je suis la seule à connaître la position de tous les mangemorts !

— Ils se déplacent, Hermione !

— Tout en suivant la même formation !

Elle regretta ses dernières paroles. Elle n'était pas censée savoir cela. L'information lui avait échappé…

— Comment le sais-tu Hermione ? Demanda le Survivant, les sourcils froncés.

Elle allait rétorquer lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre, quelques étages plus bas. Ils s'y précipitèrent mais une altercation de mangemorts les obligea à se séparer.

Hermione continuait son parcours difficile, paralysant, blessant, tuant sur son passage tout ce qui tentait de lui nuire, la ralentir, l'anéantir.

Une nouvelle explosion provenant toujours des étages inférieurs l'alarma. Elle avait peur. Peur pour lui. Elle redescendit, aussi vite que ses jambes affaiblies le purent, rejoignant le hall. Seules quelques poutres menaçant de tomber et un Harry Potter mal en point, paraissaient témoigner des évènements venant d'avoir lieu. Elle comprit néanmoins que le Lord avait été détruit, ou ne serait-ce que neutralisé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses mangemorts, toujours au combat.

Elle courut le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle le prévienne, qu'il s'enfuit. Elle se retrouva face à lui, plus vite que prévu. Et dans de mauvaises conditions. Debout au centre du hall, debout au milieu des membres de l'ordre et du ministère, beaucoup plus nombreux à présent que leurs adversaires, ils se regardaient, baguettes levées.

Ils savaient tous deux que ce jour arriverait. Ils avaient vécu huit ans, dans l'espoir de ne jamais voir ce jour, se voilant la vérité. Hermione revint sur ces huit ans… Elle avait bien vécu. Dans la crainte, certes, mais heureuse. Et si aujourd'hui leur affrontement était inévitable, elle n'avait rien à regretter. Elle lança un sort et une bulle protectrice les engloba, attirant certains regards vers eux. Elle vit le sien se teinter d'étonnement derrière son masque d'acier.

— Nous y sommes, déclara-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Il leva un peu plus la sienne.

— Ce devait être ainsi, confirma-t-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment, prêts à attaquer, sans jamais oser. Les mangemorts environnants eurent le temps d'être neutralisés qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Il semblait que la guerre ne prendrait fin que lorsque les barrières de cette bulle s'affaisseraient. Après tout, la meilleure amie du survivant restait aux prises du dernier mangemort encore debout. Mais, eux, ne réalisaient rien, plongés comme ils l'étaient dans leur passé commun. Huit ans en tout. Huit ans cachés, renfermés dans leur secret. Deux ans dans ces mêmes murs, six en dehors. Ils refaisaient le calcul. Il était facile. Ils avaient seize ans à l'époque, vingt-quatre à présent. Vingt-quatre ans, c'était jeune pour mourir… Pourtant ils savaient que l'heure était venue pour l'un d'eux. Leur duel était programmé depuis toujours. Il n'y avait d'autres issues.

Elle se réveilla soudainement, bougea imperceptiblement le bras. Mais sa main ne voulait pas. Subitement elle s'effondra sur le sol de dalles froides, son arme roulant jusqu'aux pieds du mangemort. Il ne bougea pas, seule sa baguette s'ajusta à la nouvelle taille de sa victime. Le silence environnant se fit plus pesant. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Elle, n'écoutait que sa douleur déchirante, lui, n'entendait que les pleurs de la jeune femme.

Elle leva des yeux noyés de larmes vers lui.

— Relève-toi, dit-il platement en lui envoyant sa baguette d'un coup de pied. Défend-toi.

Elle ignora le bout de bois, hochant la tête, négative. La colère monta en lui. Il franchit quelques pas.

— Dépêche-toi ! S'exclama-t-il, perdant patience.

Seuls les sanglots de la jeune femme lui répondirent. Il resta là à l'observer, si faible, elle, pourtant si forte.

— Tue-moi, articula-t-elle difficilement.

— Sans que tu ne fasses rien ? Je n'aurais aucun mérite et je déteste ça.

— Pourtant tu as toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. Tu as toujours su que je n'en serais pas capable. Tu as toujours su que toi, tu le pouvais.

— Et toi ?

— Moi? S'étonna-t-elle faiblement. Moi, j'ai toujours su que je mourrai de ta main.

— Alors tu m'as menti! Rugit-il. Tu mentais quand tu jurais de te défendre, de te battre jusqu'à la fin!

Elle leva vers lui des yeux plein de tendresse humide. Évidemment qu'elle lui avait menti, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il retira son masque, rageur, révélant ainsi son identité aux yeux de tous. Drago Malefoy fixait durement Hermione Granger recroquevillée au sol. Personne ne comprenait plus rien. Non, personne ne la comprenait. Que faisait-elle passive, attendant la mort? Non, personne ne le comprenait. Que faisait-il immobile, attendant une réaction?

Il l'observa longuement. Sa main ne tremblait pas. Il aurait pu la tuer. Il aurait voulu la tuer. Il entendit la voix de son père envahir son esprit, celle de son maître résonner à ses oreilles. Elle se redressa légèrement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, un éclair vert s'échappa de sa baguette, allant percuter la jeune femme. Elle s'allongea mollement sur les dalles lugubres, inerte. Il resta pétrifié face à cette scène. Il n'entendait pas les cris à l'extérieur de la bulle, il ne sentait pas tous ces regards de haine le mettant à nu. Fragile, il s'approcha d'elle, se laissa tomber à genoux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura. Qu'avait-il fait? Sans plus s'interroger, il releva la tête, affrontant le regard de Potter, se saisit de sa baguette qu'il avait négligé, et d'un sort, se trancha la gorge.

Il cligna des yeux, revenant rapidement à lui, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

— Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

— Je réfléchis à ce qui se passera ensuite, confessa-t-il. Vous avez gagné. Si je te tues, je ne serai pas plus libre qu'avant.

— Bien sûr que si, tu t'enfuiras, tu me l'as promis… Vas-y, tue-moi.

Il lâcha soudainement sa baguette qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sonore, amplifié par la lourdeur du silence. Et sans que personne ne comprenne comment, il atterrit à genou face à elle.

— Ne me demande plus jamais ça, lui ordonna-t-il en l'étreignant.

— Tu étais le seul de nous deux à pouvoir le faire, sanglota-t-elle tout contre lui.

— Merde Hermione, tu pars, je pars, tu sombres, je sombre, tu meurs, je meurs. Tu voulais vraiment que ton fils soit totalement orphelin?

Plus personne ne tenait vraiment debout. Personne ne réalisait réellement que Drago Malefoy embrassait amoureusement Hermione Granger et que Hermione Granger répondait passionnément au baiser de Drago Malefoy. Personne, non, personne n'aurait imaginé que ces deux-là puissent... s'aimer? Harry Potter tomba de haut, Ron Weasley, inconscient, Ginny Weasley, au sol. Tous restèrent pétrifiés. Severus Rogue cracha du sang, Lucius Malefoy son dégoût. Puis tout sembla reprendre vie, chacun empoigna sa baguette, la brandissant, attaquant la paroi bleue de la bulle protectrice.

Nichée dans les bras de son amant, Hermione Granger réfléchissait comme jamais. C'était la fin, mais une fin qu'elle n'avait pas imaginée, qu'elle n'avait pas conçue, à laquelle elle n'était pas préparée. Drago ne l'avait pas tuée, de toute façon il aurait fini à Azkaban, avec ou sans son meurtre sur la conscience. Et leur fils n'aurait pas eu de père. Leur fils… Adonis. À ce moment-là, elle sut qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Tous les deux, ensemble, pour ce petit être, ce petit poupon blond qui les attendait au chaud dans son berceau. Ce petit bout de vie, de six mois à peine, qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher, depuis sa mise en route jusqu'à sa naissance, à dissimuler aux yeux du monde jusqu'à ce jour. Ce petit Malefoy dont-ils étaient si fiers et qu'ils avaient tout de suite adoré.

Hermione leva les yeux, regardant ses amis, s'attaquant à leur bouclier, maigre mais efficace. Elle regarda alors cet homme qui la tenait fermement, dans cette étreinte protectrice, pleine de tendresse et de cette attitude possessive. Et elle sut. Elle sut que sa passion pour cet homme, et son instinct de mère avaient décidé pour elle, pour eux. Elle rencontra son regard acier, le même que son fils…Le mangemort remarqua la lueur dans ces yeux d'un marron pénétrant et déterminé. Il comprit sans mal et se détacha d'elle, se redressa et récupéra sa baguette. Elle se leva à son tour. La pluie de sort prit fin, tous retenait leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur le couple, si improbable selon eux.

Hermione tentait de se persuader qu'ils n'étaient pas lâches, qu'ils avaient raison, qu'il n'y avait d'autres moyens, qu'il le fallait. Ils avaient mal réfléchi dès le commencement, il ne leur restait plus qu'à bien à agir à présent. Lentement, elle s'approcha de Drago. Presque hésitante et pourtant farouchement déterminée. Elle savait que la barrière avait été levée. Ils avaient gagné. Elle en était heureuse, pour eux, pour lui, Harry…Elle tourna les yeux vers le Survivant, rencontra son regard émeraude. Lui faisait-il confiance? Se sentait-il trahi? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle ne lisait plus rien dans ces deux iris rescapés de la guerre. Doucement, elle pivota, se calant contre le torse de son aimé, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains si froides emprisonnant les siennes tremblantes.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas, elle ne regrettait rien.

Tandis que l'héritier Malefoy défiait pour la dernière fois son père du regard, Hermione plongea un peu plus le sien dans celui de l'auror. Et dans un bruit sonore, elle transplana.

Elle avait fait son choix.


End file.
